


Star Spangled Part 2 - The Smutty Sequel

by SeeBeeStrellacott



Series: Star Spangled [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Robin likes men in pink, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Tie Kink, ties are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeBeeStrellacott/pseuds/SeeBeeStrellacott
Summary: If you want to know what's going on, read Star Spangled first.  If you're just here for the smut, carry on.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Star Spangled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Star Spangled Part 2 - The Smutty Sequel

“I would like to change my answer to your previous question,” Strike murmured in Robin’s ear. They had just entered their garage apartment after coming home from the rooftop party. Strike had his arms around Robin, hands clasped over her stomach, with his chin resting on her shoulder. 

“What question?” Robin turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck. They were gently swaying to nonexistent music.

“Last night you asked me what my favorite part of the trip has been. I’d like to change my answer to dancing with you this evening.”

“Yes, it was rather enjoyable, wasn’t it?” Robin said, voice husky, and reached up to place a light kiss on his lips. “Honestly, I’m surprised that you can dance at all.”

He chortled, “Ouch.”

Robin laughed, realizing that her words hadn’t come out quite right. “No, I just mean that you don’t strike me as the dancing type.” 

“I’m very refined and sophisticated, you know.”

She laughed again. “Apparently.”

As Strike kissed down her neck to her shoulder, his attention was caught by the large bed in the corner. He suddenly remembered why he wanted to wait until they were back in London to tell Robin how he felt about her. He didn’t want her to feel pressured at all, and they still had to share that bed for another night. Even though the bed was a king size, it suddenly seemed very small.

Thinking that he should probably slow things down a bit, Strike pulled away from her. “I think I’ll make some tea. Would you like some?”

Robbin nodded and went to sit on the small sofa. Strike took off his suit jacket and hung it over the bed post. Robin took no shame in watching him while he worked in the kitchen. She appreciated the view as he bent over to get out the coffee pot to heat the water. She drank in the sight of his muscles moving under his shirt. She loved this suit on him. She enjoyed this fitted dress shirt much more than his looser, more casual ones. It didn’t leave much to the imagination. And that _tie!_ There was just something about a man that was secure enough in his own masculinity to wear feminine colors. She found it very sexy indeed. And that salmon color looked fantastic with his skin tone.

Strike turned around with two mugs of tea and saw the heated look in Robin’s eyes. He swallowed, hard, and came to sit next to her. She pulled her feet up under her and turned to face him, the green dress flowing around her knees. He leaned into the arm of the sofa, also turning slightly toward her, with one arm stretched along the back.

Robin watched him over the top of her mug as she took a sip. She was grinning a small playful smile. She looked so beautiful. Strike reached up to sweep her hair over her shoulder and lightly traced his fingertips down her neck. She put her mug of tea on the coffee table and reached over to grab his tie. She held it in the palm of her hand and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Is this new? I’ve never seen you wear this color before.”

Strike allowed her to play with his tie, enjoying having her hands close to his chest. “Ilsa gave it to me for Christmas. She told me that you think men in girly colors are sexy.”

Robin made a noise in the back of her throat. “Mmm, well she was right. It is quite sexy.” She added, teasingly, “So is that why you brought it? Hoping to seduce me?”

He chuckled, looking a little uncomfortable, “No, just hoping to impress you, I guess.” His face turned more serious as he cupped Robin’s cheek and neck with his large hand. His thumb brushed lightly over her cheekbone. “Robin, you know I don’t expect anything from you, right? We can move as slowly as you want.” He grinned at her again, “I’ll even sleep on the sofa again, if you want me to.”

“Always the gentleman,” Robin whispered as she tugged on his tie, pulling him to her. Strike following willingly.

She kissed him, opening for him, inviting him to invade her mouth with his tongue. Leaning forward as he was, he had to support himself on the arm of the sofa. He kept his arms extended, trying to keep a respectful distance between their bodies instead of instantly lying on top of her. He wanted to let her take the lead, happy to receive however much she was willing to give him.

Robin shifted her legs, parting them to wrap around his arse. Strike moaned and deepened the kiss, one hand sliding down her back to rest just above the curve of her arse. He loved the feel of the green dress beneath his fingers, the way it slid over her skin.

Robin raked her fingers through his hair. It was fairly coarse and thick. He ran one hand up her side, tantalizingly close to her breast. His hand settled in the crook of her shoulder, his thumb rubbing against the back of her arm. _Still the gentleman_ , she thought to herself. She was going to have to rattle him a little more.

She dropped one hand to his chest, pressing into his muscles. She cupped one of his pecs, kneading it slightly. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled against his lips. She knew this was his spot, she had accidentally found it at the lake when she was playing with his chest hair.

Continuing to grope his pec in one hand, Robin ran her other hand down his spine, feeling his muscles tense and twitch. She squeezed his hip and arched into him, pressing her breasts against him. 

“Dammit, woman, what are you doing to me?” he rasped against her mouth.

In a throaty whisper, Robin breathed back, “Is it working?”

“What do you think?” He growled as he lowered his hips and ground his sizable erection into her.

Strike trailed his hand back down her body, tracing his fingers along the side of her exposed thigh. Robin pushed against his chest, and he pulled back, concerned that he had gone too far. She sat up, pushing him backwards. He leaned back against the sofa cushions, surprised when Robin swung a leg over his lap, straddling him. He gazed at her in wonder and amazement as she slowly leaned down to give him a soft, sensual kiss, tugging on his tie again.

Strike cupped her arse with his hands, still enjoying the way the fabric of her dress slid over her skin. Robin began unbuttoning his shirt. She lifted his tie out of the collar, but didn’t take it off. Pulling the shirttails out of his trousers, she finished unbuttoning it and pushed it open. 

She raked her fingers down over his chest and stomach, enjoying the way his stomach tightened and his eyes darkened. She nibbled on his ear.

“Robin,” he moaned, “do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you?”

“As long as I’ve wanted you, I expect,” she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he said as he lifted his hips, pressing his aching cock into her again.

She ground against him, eliciting a moan. He slid a hand up her back and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. He pushed it off her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her neck. His hands came up to cup her breasts as his lips made their way down to her collar bone. His tongue traced little figure eights before he attached his lips and sucked. He released her with a small pop and smiled at his handy work.

“Oi! Did you just give me a hickey?” she scolded him. 

“Don’t worry, no one will see it,” he said as he lightly bit her earlobe.

“That’s a naughty boy. I think I’ll have to punish you.” She made to pull away from him and stand up, but his arms tightened around her, holding her in place.

“Don’t make me do it again.” His voice was deep and husky and full of promise. Robin grinned and tried to stand up again.

“You asked for it,” he growled as he repeated the move, giving her another hickey next to the first one, this time nipping her with his teeth. 

Robin reached down and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his trousers. His breath hitched, his suave exterior faltering. Unfortunately, that was about all Robin could do with his trousers, pinning him down as she was. This time when she stood up, he didn’t stop her.

Instead, he stood up with her, pulling her in for a kiss. He pushed her dress down over her hips, where it pooled on the floor. He shrugged out of his shirt, and made to lift the tie over his head. Robin grabbed it. “Leave the tie.” He quirked an eyebrow at her and bent to kiss her again.

He trailed one hand down to the back of her thigh, where he gently tugged, lifting her leg over his hip. He repeated the move on the other side, lifting her up into his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Won’t this hurt your knee?” she murmured against his lips.

“I don’t fucking care,” he growled back.

He carried her to the bed and, cradling her, climbed onto the bed and laid her on her back, hovering over her. She now had better access to his trousers. She reached a hand between them and pulled his zipper down. Reaching inside, she stroked him lightly over his boxers. He reached a hand behind her and expertly unfastened her bra. He pushed the straps down her shoulders. She had to remove her hand from his trousers, pulling the strap free of her arm before reaching back inside. He pulled the bra from her chest with a flourish and tossed it over his shoulder.

Strike hissed as Robin reached inside his boxers to touch his skin. He lowered his head to her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth, softly teasing it with his tongue. His suit trousers were a little too tight for her hand to move the way he really wanted it to. He climbed backwards off the bed and pushed his trousers and boxers down, allowing his cock to spring free. Robin watched with hungry eyes. He was wearing nothing but the tie.

He sat on the bed and removed his prosthesis. She tugged him forward by his tie as he crawled toward her, nestling back between her legs. She grasped his shoulders as he rocked against her, rubbing his length along her moistened knickers. Wrapping and arm around her, he slid one hand into the back of her knickers, fingers probing her slick flesh. 

“Cormoran…” she moaned, thrusting her hips up against him. 

He slipped a finger inside her slick heat, causing her to moan again. She pushed at her knickers, trying to give him better access. He helped her pull them down, removing the last barrier between them. Rolling slightly off to the side, Cormoran slid his hand back between her legs, one finger entering her again. He watched her face as he stroked, finding her g-spot. Robin's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned again, hips occasionally bucking. 

“Fuck you’re good at that,” she ground out. Cormoran grinned. It had sounded like _fook_. 

“I’m good at a lot of things.” 

Finger still stroking, he lowered his head to the apex of her thighs. His mouth closed over her clit, tongue playfully flicking. She let out a noise somewhere between a giggle and a moan as he settled into a rhythm, adding more pressure with his tongue.

Robin could feel her release quickly building. He was indeed very good at this. He used just the right pressure, knowing exactly how to touch her. She didn’t think about how he would have acquired this knowledge, choosing to just enjoy it for now.

Cormoran could tell she was getting close. He tried not to alter his movements, sticking with what seemed to be working for her. Her hips started to move more erratically, but he stayed with her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. He added more pressure with his tongue and finger, correctly interpreting what she needed. Her mouth fell open and she cried out as her hips bucked and twitched. 

When she stilled and her cries quieted, he softened his mouth against her, allowing her to finish riding that wave of bliss. He wiped his mouth on the inside of her thigh and lifted his eyes to see her glowing face. He looked quite pleased with himself.

Robin pulled at the tie again, wanting him closer. He walked his hands up to either side of her head, lifting himself over her. He drank in the sight of her flushed face, his eyes full of desire. He leaned down to kiss her, certain that she would turn away. She didn’t. She opened herself to him, tasting her juices on his lips. 

He pulled back. “Please tell me that you’re on birth control. I don’t have any condoms.”

She wiggled against him and grinned. “I am.”

“Good, because I need you so fucking bad.”

He ground his cock against her waiting opening. Reaching between them, he positioned himself and slowly pushed inside her. She moaned, throwing her head back and reaching down to squeeze his arse. He rocked into her, pushing a little further. He moved slowly at first, with short, gentle thrusts. He picked up speed as she moaned his name.

He dropped his head to her neck, kissing and nibbling, focusing on hitting just the right spot. Her moans were becoming louder and less controlled. He lifted away from her and sat back on his knees, pulling her hips closer to him. He thrust into her harder as he rubbed a thumb against her clit. 

“Come for me, baby. That’s it, come on my cock.” His voice was rough and ragged and so sexy.

Robin’s eyes were still closed as she chased her second orgasm. Still rubbing her clit with his thumb, Cormoran brought his other hand to cup her cheek.

“Look at me. I want to see your eyes when I make you come.”

She obeyed, her eyes opening into slits, hooded with desire. He looked deeply into her eyes, completely losing himself in her. Her eyes fluttered closed again as she arched her back and cried out. The sight of her coming apart under his touch, and the fluttering of her inner walls were too much. He pounded into her harder as he released his own cry of pleasure, spilling into her. 

He thrust slowly for a minute, then stilled and collapsed on top of her. He rested his forehead against her neck, breathing heavily. He grunted as his softening cock slipped out of her with a wet plop.

“I would like to change my answer again. _That_ was my favorite part of the trip,” he rasped against her neck, still out of breath.

She laughed a throaty chuckle before rolling him off of her and swinging a leg over his hips to straddle him. She leaned down and kissed him. 

Grinning against his lips, she whispered, “It’s not over yet.”

He smiled back, kissing her, as his cock started to harden once more.


End file.
